


Clone Home

by Debi_C



Series: Second Chances. [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Danny have finally figured it out. But what will they do with the info? Only Clones know for sure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was told I walked a thin line with this story. Remember, Danny is an adult man in a youth's body. I do not consider this underage but if it squicks you, you were warned. And seventeen is legal in most states.

Jon and Danny were almost home. The trip to their new apartment seemed to last an indeterminable amount of time. And they both knew why. Their lives were about to change again.

Trying to concentrate on his driving, Jon's palms were sweaty and he had an urge to keep glancing over at the impossibly young looking man sitting in the passenger seat of the Jeep Cherokee. Danny was looking out the window, trying to keep his hands together and quiet. No words had been spoken since they left the O'Neill/Jackson residence.

Finally, they pulled into the underground parking garage of the apartment building. After the vehicle was safe in its parking slot, the two men quietly got out of the jeep. They picked up Jon's luggage and Danny's paper bag full of clothes and locked the car. Danny led the way toward the elevator that would carry them up into the lobby and past the desk of the building's security station. He'd already rung for the car by the time Jon got there.

After another silent ride, they arrived in the foyer, then crossed the marble floor and waved at Dave, the doorman on duty. Danny pushed the button to call the second elevator and they once more stepped into the car together. The teenager pushed the control button marked for floor eight where their new apartment awaited them. As the door closed behind them, shielding them from the prying eyes of their neighbors, Jon decided to risk a glance at the man by his side.

Danny Jackson appeared to be a youth in his mid teens. His long, honey-colored hair formed a golden halo around his youthful, unmarked face. The slender lithe body was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt of a silvery color. Jon had bought the shirt for his friend at the Base Exchange at Peterson Field. He remembered trying to decide between it and a blue one, then just getting both. The shirt had been a bit too big at the time but appeared to be fitting better now since his companion had gained some weight in the last few weeks. As if he felt his eyes on him, Danny turned and glanced his way expressionlessly. Blue eyes met his from behind the shield of his wire framed glasses.

Jon wondered what Danny was thinking when the younger man looked at him. He was several inches taller than his friend; his own brown hair cut in a more severe military style as befitted his rank of Captain in the USAF. His lean form bore the stamp of maturity, appearing to be about thirty years of age. He looked to be in his young adulthood and the prime of his life and he felt it today. He felt good. As a matter of fact, he felt better than he had in a long time, because he knew that he had been given a second opportunity to do it all over again, to get it right this time.

But physical appearances could be deceiving and theirs took the prize. Both men were actually clones of their original selves, having been created by the renegade Asgard geneticist Loki. Both of them had been saved from the little alien's infernal plans by Jack O'Neill's good friend, Commander Thor.

Jon and Danny stayed silent on the short trip up to their shared apartment. Today was a sensitive time for them, both feeling hopeful and afraid. The recent separation that they had suffered had brought something to both of their attentions. The two of them needed each other for better or worse, come what may. General Jack O'Neill had added his opinion about Danny's needs and Jon's jealousy. It hadn't been pretty, but it had been necessary.

The elevator stopped on their floor and once again Danny led the way, almost bolting from the car, hurriedly pulling out his door keys. Jon picked up his suitcases and followed in a more sedate manner.

When he arrived at their doorway, the younger man had already disappeared into his bedroom and closed the door. Jon shook his head and carried his luggage into his own room to unpack. He finished sorting his clothes into differing piles for his trip to the laundry and he went back out into the living room area. The other bedroom door was still closed. Jon settled down on the couch and clicked on the evening news, waiting for his roomie to make an appearance. After fifteen minutes, it was obvious that Danny had gone to ground and was planning on staying there unless routed out by force or wheedling.

Jon got up from his seat and went into the kitchen where he started the coffee machine. When the smell of Danny's favorite drink failed to flush the reluctant youth from his burrow, Jon poured two cups and headed for the closed door.

Balancing the two mugs in one hand he turned the doorknob and peeked in. His prey was nowhere to be seen. Parking the drinks on the handy chest of drawers, Jon continued to the last hiding place Danny had, his walk-in closet slash library. There were few enough clothes in the small area, and the compact space had been mostly furnished with books, journals and magazines. It was a safe haven for the young bibliophile.

"Hey? You all right in there?" He tapped on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just looking for a text to help me . . . "

"What? You got a book in there about the interpersonal relationships of clones? I want to read it next." Jon pushed the door open and entered the cluttered closet.

He found his prey sitting on a stool under the glow of a single light fixture that was attached to the back of the wall, thumbing through a large thick book. Danny looked back over his shoulder at him. "Uh, no, actually it's a translation for . . . "

Jon approached his roommate and lightly put his hands on the slender shoulders. He felt a tremor as he made contact. "Danny, we have to talk about this," he said firmly.

Danny took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry, I'm . . . "

"You're just a little nervous, like I am." Jon leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the nape of his friend's neck. The soft hair tickled his nose as he rubbed it on the soft skin. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Yeah, right," came the sarcastic reply from the bowed head.

Jon started to knead the narrow shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down and caressing the soft skin. "I'm serious. You're almost too good looking. I'm halfway afraid to touch you."

Danny leaned back into his hands. "Well, don't stop. That feels . . . wonderful."

Jon smiled to himself. Yeah, like Jack had reminded him, touching was good . . . for both of them. The warm skin was soft under his hands and he put all of his best emotions into the gentle stroking motions. He moved his hands down to Danny's back, easily moving in gentle relaxing circles. He kissed the soft skin under the round ears, blowing teasingly at the same time. Danny tilted his head to rub against his jaw, like a kitten, asking for more contact. "Come on, babe, put the book down."

The younger man sighed and did as he was told, allowing the heavy volume to slip from his grasp to land with a thump on the floor between his feet.

Pushing forward with his massage, Jon began running his hands down the front of the T-shirt to stroke the flat chest and hollow belly through the thin jersey knit. He whispered into the shell-shaped ear. "Come on, lets go into the bedroom, please."

Danny turned on the stool and stood up next to Jon. He trustingly gave his hands to the older man and the two of them left the confines of the closet office. Jon led him to the edge of the bed and sat down, patting a spot beside him with his hand. "I want us to talk for a little bit, okay? We don't have to rush anything."

The younger man nodded and sat down beside him, chewing on his lower lip. Jon reached up and brushed his thumb across it gently. "No worries here, right?"

A nod was his answer and the silent blue eyes looked up at him through long eyelashes. Jon gently pulled Danny against his chest where the teenager leaned trustingly, tucking his head under the other's jawline. "You know I wouldn't hurt you, don't you?" There was a stillness for an answer. "Danny?"

"You wouldn't hurt me physically, I'm sure of that," came the muffled answer. "And even then I wouldn't mind so much."

"Oh, baby." Jon hugged him close, enjoying it with a swelling of his heart when slender arms wound around his waist.

"You tried to hurt Jack."

"I thought . . . well, I don't know what I thought." Jon shook his head. "I saw you coming out of his bedroom and I just saw red." He cocked his head and looked at Danny. "I still can't believe how stupid I acted."

"You were jealous?"

"Big time green-eyed monster jealous," he agreed and tried to grin, failing miserably. "Dumb huh?"

"Of Jack?"

"Yeah, of anyone . . . of Loki for having you for two years, of Thor for having you for two months, of Jack for having you for one night."

"You don't have to worry about Jack," Danny said in a small voice against Jon's collarbone. "He has the real Daniel."

"I always worry about you baby." He looked down at the shorter man. "And you're my real Daniel."

"I'm not a baby. I'm forty years old . . . I just look like one." Danny glanced up at him.

Jon bent down and kissed him softly on the full lips. That brought a sigh and a snuggle. "Right, not a baby at all." The smaller form leaned against him. "Hey, I've got an idea," he whispered.

"What? Gonna' sing me a lullaby too?"

"Nope, I like you too much to do that." He glanced down. "How about a massage instead? We can go as far as we want. No pressure."

"I'd like that, I think." Danny lay back on the bed.

"You think?" Jon leaned down after him, stroking his smooth belly.

"I think I remember that I like that."

"Good," he said smiling. "Take your shirt off and roll over." He picked at the hem of the T-shirt until Danny gave in with a sigh and raised his arms. Jon skimmed the tee up over the still prominent ribs and collar bone. "Here, now roll over."

Danny did as requested, lying face down on the bedspread. His loose jeans drifted down to his narrow hips. This exposed the long pale angular surface of his back. There was a flush of sunburn across the shoulders and actually a beginning of a tan line around the slender waist testifying to his outside work the day before.

He shifted up on the bed to kneel beside the prone body. Then Jon started his massage at the trapezium area, gently but firmly stroking and kneading the large muscles. This elicited a small moan from his victim. Jon went along the deltoid, across the shoulder blade, up over the shoulders and down again. He used his thumbs to knead along the delicate looking spinal ridge then followed the line of the inside of the blades. He noticed an unusual round mark about half way down the spine. It was no bigger than pencil lead but it had left a dent in the soft tissue. "Does this hurt here?" he asked with concern.

"Uh uh," came the soft reply. "Feels good."

Jon smiled to himself at the sleepiness of the voice. He continued to work the large muscle until the tightness there began to dissipate. Moving lower down, he started on the latisimus dorsi, running his fingers along the bumpy rib cage and stroking back to the spine. He needed to get Danny to eat more, he decided. No wonder he looked so delicate. Jon remembered the times before when he was Jack and Danny was Daniel. He missed the bulky muscles and the broad back. But the potential was all here. He just had to insure that this Danny ate right, got plenty of exercise and grew up properly.

As his hand drifted south to just below the ribs, he discovered two more scars that he didn't recognize. They were each about three inches long and had healed with a slight pucker. He frowned as he rubbed his fingers over them. "Danny?"

"Yes?"

"What are these scars from?"

"Hum?" the sleepy voice answered. "Don't know. Loki did a lot of tests on me . . . took organ tissue and stuff. Why?"

"You've got some really nasty scars back here." Jon was thinking, trying to bring his knowledge of human anatomy to the forefront.

"Really?" Danny tried to look over his shoulder but Jon pushed him back down.

"Yeah, looks like over your kidneys." He traced the two three-inch long scars with his hands.

"Oh, probably some biopsy that Loki took," Danny responded in a soft voice.

"What kind of tests was he doing?" Jon asked softly as he bent down and kissed the marred skin.

"He said he was trying to find out the internal differences between the Asgard and us."

"Are there anymore . . . scars, I mean?"

"Some," Danny answered honestly. "He was always poking and prodding, but I didn't know what all of it meant. I couldn't always see a lot of what he was doing and he never explained." He looked over his shoulder at Jon, "Some of them I didn't want to know."

"Always?"

"Yes." Danny pulled away by rolling over. "I'm sorry."

"Wait. You have nothing to be sorry for Danny," Jon replied roughly. "These things were done to you without your consent." Taking advantage of the space between them, Jon stretched out on the bed next to Danny. From this point of view he could see two more relatively large scars running sideways along the rib cage, the one on the left was more central and mid sternum and the one on the right lower and farther over. Jon reached over with his hand and traced them with his finger. "This is where your heart is," he guessed, "and this one is over what?"

"My liver I think," Danny answered with a sigh. "I told you I was nothing more than an experimental animal to him." He hesitated. "There are more . . . further down."

Jon automatically glanced at the other man's groin area that was hidden by the denim blue jeans. "But everything still works, right?" he commented.

Danny blushed. "Yeah, pretty much, except there is one difference." At Jon's curious look, he continued. "I'm not circumcised anymore."

"Oh, right." Jon nodded. "I guess when he cloned you he got the complete package without any alterations."

"Yes, and I still have my appendix."

"That's weird." Jon slid his hand down the flat belly and tugged on the waist band of the loose jeans to look at the unmarked skin. "Like the original, but not." He continued to stroke the younger man's abdomen with his hand, petting him for several seconds. Jon then crawled up to lay even with Danny so he could see the expression on his face and look into his eyes. Slowly, he brought his hand to the bony rib area and then laid it warmly on the narrow chest. "Danny?"

Laying flat on his back with his eyes closed to the sensations, Danny's breathing had deepened noticeably. "What?" came the breathless reply.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"I think so."

The older man leaned over and kissed him chastely on his shoulder. "Never doubt it."

"But . . . I'm not Daniel."

"Nope, and I'm not Jack," Jon agreed softly. "Daniel's fifty years old now. You're barely an adult. You're a man in a child's body, but a very attractive man, an extraordinary child."

Danny shook his head against the comforter and looked away from Jon. "I'm a used thing. I never was a child, and I wasn't supposed to live to be a man. I was never meant to live this long."

Jon scooted closer and began to stroke Danny's body again. "Neither was I, remember? I was supposed to die fifteen years ago, when Loki returned Jack to Earth. But I didn't, and now you're going to live a long time." Jon shook his head in sadness. "If I would have known you were coming, I would have waited for you so that we could have been together for the first time."

"You couldn't have known. I don't mind." Danny turned his head to look into the worshiping brown eyes of his fellow clone.

Leaning in, Jon kissed Danny. It began with a gentleness that rapidly increased with passion. "I love you, Danny." He slid closer, pressing in on the smaller body.

"I know." The other man returned the kiss with ardor. "Jon, before we go any farther . . . "

Jon stopped and pulled back from him. He stroked the soft chest with a trembling hand. "What, babe? Too fast, too soon?"

"No, no I want it . . . I want you . . . but I have to tell you about something else since you were looking at my scars . . . I don't want you to be surprised or anything." He looked up into Jon's face. "I have an implant, an electrode." He picked up Jon's hand and took it to the crown of his head where he placed it on the soft hair. "Feel here."

"What?" Jon's questing fingers worked their way through the thick blond hair to the scalp. There he touched something that felt like a metal plate with rough protrusions. "What is it?"

"Some kind of interface for a computer link." Danny looked at him with worried eyes. "And I think there's a microchip somewhere too."

"Doctor Barrett did say she found evidence of what she called invasive procedures." Jon nodded. "I guess we should have asked just how invasive."

"It doesn't bother me; I just keep my hair a little longer on top to hide it." He chewed on his bottom lip. "I can ask her about having it removed."

"Hey," Jon said sharply. "Don't think you have to do anything because of me. I don't want you to have brain surgery or anything. I want you in one piece."

"Jon," Danny shook his head. "I..."

"No babe, it's too dangerous for you. As long as it's not hooked up to anything or hurting you, I don't care." Jon turned his probing fingers into caressing ones. "It's not hurting you is it?"

"I get headaches occasionally, but nothing bad," the younger man admitted.

"Then we won't worry about it now." Jon smiled at the worried face next to his. "And quit biting your lip. I have plans for that you know." He leaned in and kissed the young man again, sliding his hand down his abdomen to the waist of the jeans. There he unfastened the top button and slid the zipper down slowly. "You have too much clothing on."

"S-so do you." Danny pulled the larger man down against him. "Jon. Ooh."

"Yeah, babe." He disengaged his mouth from working his way down the long soft throat column. His busy fingers were teasing the elastic top of the jockey shorts that he'd discovered lurking beneath the jeans "But then I'm having fun looking for hidden treasure here. You're not being inquisitive enough." He then rolled over on the bed pulling Danny over on top of him. Jon slipped his questing hands under the denim and jersey materials to cup the small taut ass cheeks. "And I'm finding buried gold here." He grinned up wickedly at Danny as his forefinger slid down the narrow crevice that separated the twin mounds. He found the small aperture and rubbed it sensuously, circling the sphincter muscle. "Ah, look what I found."

Danny was now frankly wiggling on top, giggling and moaning. Jon bent his head to lick the erect nipples on the narrow chest, then he bit down gently. The younger man above him groaned, arching his head and neck to allow him more room on the top and put more pressure on their matching pelvises. "Jon . . . please . . . Jon stop!"

He immediately stopped all action as soon as Danny said the word. "Easy babe, I got cha. You're all right, just easy."

"No, no, I mean . . . wait . . . " Danny was red faced and breathing hard. "I can't . . . I'm about to come! I..."

Jon began to smile as he understood the problem. "Oh, okay, gottcha." He propped himself up on his arms on either side of the other's body. "You got two choices, my mouth or my ass."

"W . . . what?"

"Where do you want to come, Danny? You want me to suck you off or do you want my ass?"

"I...I don't know." The expression on the younger man's face was a cross between hysterical and heartbroken. "I can't!"

"Oh, yeah, you'd better. I've been waiting a long time for this babe. Don't hold me off forever." He leaned in and kissed the younger man. "I can't wait much longer myself."

"Choose . . . you choose." Danny stuttered, eyes huge and his breathing heaving in and out.

"Nope, you. This is your first time like this and it's your choice." Jon bucked against the hard lump underneath his own erection. "I can do it either way. I'm so hard now I'm about to explode. So pick . . . now!"

"You take me."

"Nope, not an option, you're too delicate still. But, you can fuck me. I'd love for you to, but it's up to you. Now, choose."

Danny looked up at him and breathed the word ‘mouth' at him.

Jon smiled and nodded. "I got you, sweetheart. No problem. We just need to change positions."

He rolled Danny off of his hips and the younger man spread out before him. Jon tugged the loose-fitting jeans off of his lover and smiled down in appreciation. The kid was gorgeous. All long legs, slender hips and a cock that deserved to be worshiped. It was arching up over the flat stomach, bobbing in anticipation. The small balls were nestled snug in their nest of curly reddish hair tight up against his body cavity. They were almost quivering in anticipation.

"I was hoping you wanted it like this. I want to swallow you whole, Danny. I want to be your first, your last, and your only lover."

The blue eyes were beginning to glaze over from sheer need. Jon hurriedly shed his own shirt and slacks, tossing them carelessly on the floor. Then he moved in for his prize. Moving back up the chest, he returned his attention to the hard nipples, licking and sucking them each in their turn. Danny moved about under his weight, moaning out his approval. Then down to the flat belly, stroking and petting and licking and sucking with the utmost gentleness and sensuality. Finally, he reached the pelvis and its long desired ornamentations.

When Jon took the hard penis in his mouth, Danny nearly turned inside out. If Jon hadn't reached up and gently tugged on the testicles to slow the process, it would have all been over in a heartbeat. But ultimately, the wait had been too long and their need too great. Danny exploded in Jon's mouth, triggering an equally tremendous eruption for his partner as he moved against the cotton comforter. It seemed to last forever, but it was over way too soon.

As the two men lay together basking in the after glow, Danny nestled up against Jon's chest, he looked up into the face of his lover "I'm sorry."

Jon opened his eyes in confusion. "Sorry? I'm not sorry at all. What are you sorry about?"

"I didn't give much to you. I remember being better at this."

"Babe, if you were any better, you'd be scraping me from the ceiling." Jon tenderly stroked the younger man's face. "That was the most awesome thing I believe that I've touched, tasted and felt. You beat out the Stargate on this one, sweetheart."

Danny turned a crimson blush. "I did?"

Jon chuckled and hugged him to his chest. "Oh, Danny. I cannot describe to you what you've just done for me. Jack can have his Daniel, and I wish them joy, but you . . . you're the living end."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're down right indescribable; and you're mine, all mine."

"But, I didn't . . . "

Jon gave him a look. "Oh, yes, you did."

"I did?"

"Oh yeah, babe." Jon stroked the warm smiling face beside him. "Oh, yeah."

Several hours later the phone rang, disturbing the two intertwined forms on the bed. Jon drowsily rolled over to reach for the annoying instrument. Danny, still sleeping, merely followed him and readjusted his position up against the older man''s ribs when he stopped moving.

" 'E'llo."

"Jon, am I disturbing you?" the familiar voice rang out from the speaker.

"Yep, was sleeping," he replied muzzily.

"Well, sorry. We just wanted to be sure that everything was okay. You left here in kind of a hurry."

"Fine, Jack. We're fine." Jon glanced over at the tousled blond head that seemed to be attached to his right arm.

"Did you get things worked out?"

"We talked."

"Good, that's good."

"How about you and Daniel?"

"He's in the shower, we're going out for dinner. You and Danny want to join us?"

"No thanks, I think we're gonna stay in tonight." He shifted to look down at the man lying next to him. Danny was still sleeping, and he began to stroke the smooth chest, gently tickling the younger man's ribs to get a movement out of him. "Got a lot of ground to cover here." He reached down to gently cup the flacid penis in his hand. "Want to get some things straightened out, and need to get familiar with some others." He began to fondle the delicate testicles in their soft sac. Daniel moaned and snuggled closer to him.

Jack chuckled in Jon's ear. "Okay, we''ll let you two kids work things out. See you two later."

" ‘Kay."

"Oh, and Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I enjoyed this, you should probably turn the vid feature off on the phone until you find out who it is."

"Oh." He turned to look down into a pair of sleepy blue eyes. "Uhm, thanks."

"No problem. You kids be good. Night."

"Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Jon-boy."


End file.
